Cuentame
by Sol Bronte
Summary: •Serial Viñeta-Drabbles• ¿Qué haces aquí después de seis años? ¿Acaso acabó tu felicidad, tu cuento de hadas? ¿Qué haces aquí, princesa Serenity? ¿Tu reino no ha sido suficiente?, ¿Qué haces aquí, reina del Tokio de Cristal? ¿Tus deseos no se han hecho realidad, no has cumplido sus "expectativas"? Dime, cuéntame, Serena Tsukino, ¿no era eso lo que anhelabas? •Usagi & Seiya•
1. Cuentame

.

**.::. Cuéntame .::.**

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

.

_[Cuéntame, cuéntame cómo te va con él, d__ime si firmar en un papel ya te ha hecho sentir bien._

_Cuéntame, pero dime toda la verdad, s__i quedar bien con la sociedad te dio la felicidad... ]_

_._

Caminé con la copa en mano hacia afuera del ventanal, recargándome en el barandal que marca la división entre esta casa y la magnifica vista del lago. Me gusta este lugar, independientemente de los recuerdos que guarda entre sus paredes.

Hace ya seis años que la compré en un afán por alejarme del mundo y sanar mis heridas; después de lo que había vivido me era necesario un respiro. Irónico es ahora ver que la causa, fue la que me vino a encontrar. Hace tiempo que no degustaba un buen whisky… de hecho hace mucho que no bebo; a decir verdad desde aquella vez.

Al despertar esta mañana, pensé en salir a dar mi caminata diaria por los alrededores así que tomé una ducha, comí un poco de fruta y sorbí un par de tragos de café; es extraño, antes lo detestaba y ahora forma parte de mi rutina diaria. Tomé mis llaves, mi _Mp3_ y abrí la puerta hacia mi expedición de aquella mañana, sin embargo la impresión me hizo desistir de mi intento.

Allí, frente a mi puerta, estabas tú.

Súbitamente creí perder la respiración, un vuelco se apoderó de mis sentidos y por un instante dudé de mi capacidad de mantenerme en pie. Podía fácilmente inclinarme a creer que fueras uno de mis tantos delirios, una de mis tantas visiones, pero tanta claridad era imposible. Tu mirada, tu débil sonrisa, tus labios palo de rosa. Millones de sentimientos indescriptibles, millones de imágenes surgieron en mi cuerpo y mente sin detenerse.

Recordaba aun el dolor al sentirte lejos, la herida en carne viva cuando me di cuenta que ya no estabas al amanecer. El corazón me decía que corriera tras de ti, que saliera a alcanzarte. Pero mi razón, mi conciencia me detuvo; si ya habías tomado una decisión, si creías que tu destino estaba allá, con él; no sería yo quien te detuviese. A pesar de no entender el porqué de tu proceder, si tú me amabas a mí, si habías decidido quedarte conmigo. ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión? ¿El sentido del deber era más grande? ¿Pudo más la opinión de los demás que tu propia felicidad? ¿De nuestra felicidad juntos?

Los recuerdos de pronto se agolparon en mi memoria; tan nítidos, tan claros que me pareció que hubiese sido ayer el día en que llegaste a mi puerta, justo como hoy, a decir que me amabas. A asegurarme que renunciarías a todo por estar a mi lado, que en el mundo entero no podrías encontrar a alguien como yo, a nadie que te hiciera sentir las mismas cosas de tan sólo tenerme cerca. Que no podrías tener un futuro en el que no estuviera yo, que no podrías formar un futuro que tu no querías vivir, ese predestinado sin emociones. Todas, palabras llenas de seguridad, llenas de tanta verdad; y que al final resultaron palabras vacías cuando te marchaste, cuando le besabas pidiéndole casarse pronto.

La rabia, el dolor y el rencor me llenaron por completo cuando al despertar miré la carta en la almohada aun tibia. La tomé con el presentimiento incrustado en el pecho, con la angustia de verte esfumarte de mi futuro para siempre. Miré el pliego con unas cuantas líneas, las suficientes para sacarme de tu vida.

_"Mi amado Seiya:_

_Cuando leas estas líneas ya estaré lejos. No diré por qué lo hice porque yo misma no estoy segura. Lo único que puedo afirmar como una verdad, es que te amo como a nadie en este mundo; sin embargo, eso nunca será suficiente. Tengo una responsabilidad por cumplir, expectativas que debo hacer realidad. Pensé que podría ser egoísta y lo suficientemente valiente para desafiar a los demás, pero me doy cuenta que no puedo ir en contra de la marea. Es mi deber y, es preciso cumplirlo._

_Quizá no lo ame como debería, pero Darien es un buen hombre. Estoy segura que me hará feliz. Lamento tanto haberte dado vanas esperanzas, lamento tanto haber hecho promesas que no puedo cumplir._

_Jamás te olvidare. Tu recuerdo será la sombra que cubra cada uno de mis días._

_Tu Bombón."_

Arrugué los pliegos en un arranque de ira. ¿En verdad serías capaz de sacrificar tus sentimientos por los demás? ¿Cederías a su egoísmo sin luchar? Me era inverosímil lo que acababa de leer; finalmente cumplirías sus designios y te casarías con él, con un hombre que ni siquiera se sabía con certeza si te amaba o no.

Fui detrás de ti como un idiota. Ilusamente pensé que si hablaba contigo tal vez cambiarías de parecer; no obstante, llegué demasiado tarde. Lo abrazabas en medio del llanto diciéndole cuanto le amabas; le pediste una boda pronta y así fue, a las tres semanas estabas casándote en una iglesia.

No asistí como es natural, simplemente no podía soportar presenciar esa farsa frente a mis ojos. Te vi de lejos, enfundada en un blanco vestido y rosas blancas en tus manos; estabas preciosa. Le tomaste por el brazo y entraste con él; ahí fue que entendí que te había perdido.

Al día siguiente me marché y llegué a esta casa, alejado de todo y de todos, alejado de ti y tú recuerdo; evitando por todo medio hablar y escuchar sobre tu persona, pues tan sólo el oír tu nombre me desgarraba el corazón. Mis hermanos, Amy y Rei son las únicas personas que he visto en todo este tiempo. Nunca mencionan palabra sobre ti a petición mía, pero me alegra saber que ellos han hecho sus vidas por su cuenta. Incontables veces me habían pedido que volviera, pero yo rechazaba ante la sola idea de verte, de mirarte, de sentirte lejos de mí; al lado suyo y, probablemente feliz.

Y hoy, estás parada justo a mi puerta como una visión fantasmal. ¿Qué haces aquí después de seis años? ¿Acaso acabó tu felicidad, tu cuento de hadas? ¿Qué haces aquí, princesa _Serenity_? ¿Tu reino no ha sido suficiente?, ¿Qué haces aquí, reina del _Tokio de Cristal_? ¿Tus deseos no se han hecho realidad, no has cumplido sus "expectativas"? Dime, cuéntame, Serena Tsukino… ¿No era eso lo que querías, no era eso lo que anhelabas?

Te invité a pasar inmutable como una roca, sin decir palabra. Te ofrecí café y pregunté secamente el motivo de tu visita. En tu voz pude escuchar inseguridad; tus ojos denotaban cansancio y se mostraban vidriosos. Nada podría ser como antes, entre nosotros se alzaba ya un muro infranqueable. Algo se había roto, algo se había perdido.

El silencio imperó como una sombra lúgubre. Mi corazón latía y sentí abrirse la llaga del dolor que aun permanecía latente. No pude más y te urgí a hablar. ¿Qué hacías allí que no encontraras con tu rey? ¿Qué tenías que decir que no hubieses dicho ya? ¿A quién habías ido a buscar, si el Seiya de antes ya no existía? ¿Es que acaso tu vida de papel te aburrió tanto que ahora pretendías vivir algo nuevo? ¿Qué acaso no eras feliz en tu vida de cuento?

Como respuestas recibí sólo lágrimas. A cada una que veía caer sentía el alma despedazarse; pero tanto era mi enojo, tan presente estaba la humillación, que no pude evitar que fuera el orgullo el que hablara por mí. Te pusiste de pie y saliste llorando. No intente detenerte. ¿Qué caso tenía?

Cerré los ojos como si con ello fuere capaz de borrar mis memorias. Después de tanto tiempo te he vuelto a ver. Sigues siendo tan hermosa como te recordaba. Tus ojos siguen siendo tan azules como el cielo, tu cabello tan dorado como estrellas. Al verte el corazón me palpitó como un loco, al escucharte mi piel se erizó.

Y sé, que aun te amo como siempre, que hoy… te amo como nunca.

Terminé con el whisky y abandoné el vaso en un mueble de madera. Me volví hacia la puerta al oír que alguien entraba.

—¿Qué pasa Seiya? ¿Cuál es la urgencia? –indagó Yaten entrando con Rei a su lado.

—Estuvo aquí. –murmuré con la vista perdida.

—¿Quién? –preguntó Hino.

—Serena, ella estuvo aquí…

Y pareció que era lo único que mis labios podían decir, animándome a creer que aquello fuera cierto.

.

.

* * *

¡A-yo! (^o^)/

Yo, de verdad no sé por qué hace un tiempo que realicé una limpieza a mi cuenta y bajé varias publicaciones, en su mayoría viñetas, esta estuvo entre las sacrificadas... ¿Por qué? No tengo la más mínima idea xD Hasta ahora que me propuse editar mis historias para cumplirme el capricho de enviarlas a la imprenta y autoregalarme mi bibliotequita personal, me voy dando cuenta que este es uno de los pocos escritos sensatos, deliciosamente angustiosos y satisfactorios que he creado, por lo que se me hace una injusticia no tenerlo en publicación. So, aquí lo traigo de nuevo con la edición pertinente y, supongo que así como he detectado este, habrá un par más en la misma situación, quien sabe xD Por lo pronto, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta lectura, y nos leemos prontamente ;D

Gracias infinitas por leer.

Welcome to my imagination.

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


	2. Rosa Pastel

.

**.::. Rosa Pastel .::.**

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

.

_[¿Y dónde quedó ese botón que lleva a la felicidad?_

_Luna de miel, rosa pastel, clichés y tonterías…]_

_._

Pasan de las diez de la noche y acabas de cruzar el umbral. Te escuché cerrar la puerta y percibí al instante tu presencia. Te sentí acercarte pero ni siquiera me moví, ni siquiera te miré. No quise hacerlo. Preferí permanecer con la vista en la ventana con la mirada clavada en el cielo contemplando las estrellas.

¿En qué momento dejé de emocionarme con verte llegar? ¿En qué momento dejé de anhelar tu presencia? No lo sé. De lo único que estoy consciente es que para nada me aflige el que estés o no estés. De que ya no siento ese cosquilleo al verte. Te miro y pareciera que miro a un desconocido con el cual convivo monótonamente. ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que esto sería así?

Y pensar que siempre deseé este momento, con el casarme contigo. Se me hace inverosímil creer que mi gran sueño era estar a tu lado y formar una familia. No es que eso este mal, es sólo que no es como yo imaginaba.

_"Ya llegué Princesa"_, dijiste al depositar un beso en mi frente. Un beso frío, como otros tantos. Te miré y fingí una sonrisa de esas que estás acostumbrado a ver. _"¿Cómo te fue?"_, cuestioné igual que día a día sin esperar respuesta alguna, sin escuchar si me respondías o no. En realidad, y sin sonar cruel, es algo que ya no me interesa, sólo es una de las tantas preguntas que adornan nuestro protocolo.

Fui a la cocina y calenté tu cena. Todo era silencio, ni una palabra flotaba en el lugar. Era nuestro silencio habitual. ¿En qué momento se nos agotaron las palabras? ¿En qué momento dejamos de tener algo que decirnos? ¿Qué compartir?

Serví un plato y te lo acerqué a la mesa. Me agradeciste y comenzaste a comer. Me senté en el otro extremo del comedor y te observé, a ti no te importó. Miré tus ojos parpadear. Miré tus cejas delineadas y tus rasgos marcados. Miré el tiempo haciendo estragos en tu cabello, en los varios hilos plata que ya teñían su azul tonalidad. Sonreí en una mueca de ironía. Hasta ahora me doy cuenta que eres bastante mayor que yo. Que podrías ser casi mi padre, es decir, me doblas casi la edad.

Cuando te conocí, me deslumbré por tu madurez, por tu experiencia, por tu seriedad. Hasta ahora me doy cuenta que no tenemos nada que decirnos, porque no tenemos nada en común. Que el hombre perfecto no era el indicado para mí. La perfección aturde. La perfección hastía. La perfección aniquila…

Ya hace seis años que estamos juntos y aun no hay hijos, a pesar de los consagrados vaticinios de Setsuna. Mina en secreto me ha sugerido que quizá tenemos un problema de esterilidad, y no precisamente mío. Yo también lo creo, pero no quiero decirlo. Suficiente tengo con no sentir el mínimo placer cuando tenemos relaciones. ¿Hacer el Amor? Hace mucho que dejamos de hacer eso.

Agradezco la fortuna de no tener hijos. Quizá así sea más sencillo hacer algo al respecto. Estoy fastidiada de esta vida sin ilusión, de esta vida sin expresión. Odio vivir en esta puesta en escena ante la gente, aquella que cree que todo es perfecto, que ven en nosotros a la futura familia feliz. Detesto tener estas reflexiones a diario y no hacer nada al respecto. Pero hoy será distinto.

Mañana tu cama quedara vacía. Mañana esta mesa no tendrá acompañante y, quizá mañana notes mi ausencia. Tengo veintidós años y quiero vivir. Quiero hablar, quiero divertirme, quiero amar. Quizá al amanecer reencuentre mi camino. Quizá al amanecer la luna me devuelva aquel amor perdido, aquel que tenía mas futuro que el que hoy por hoy, tu y yo creemos tener.

¿Te importará? No lo creo.

Tal vez te duela por orgullo, pero no por mi perdida en sí. No me preocupa, en realidad tengo la convicción de que lo encontrarás sensato. Por fin podrás encontrar alguien que esté a tu altura, alguien que si pueda complementarse contigo.

Por mi parte, lo que más deseo es encontrarme a mí misma, ser una nueva mujer. Rescatar a aquella Serena Tsukino que no pudo ser cuando te conoció...

.

.

* * *

¡Holas! (^o^)/

Miren que no me acordaba hasta que seguí editando mi carpeta de one-shot, que en realidad si existen 3 viñetas-drabbles que estan conectadas, de hecho, eso me hizo acordar que había una cuarta que cerraba el círculo, pero que nunca fue creada ni vio la luz. Supongo que va siendo tiempo de que aproveche esta oportunidad y las vuelva a publicar con su debida secuencia; sólo quien siga esta primera viñeta, sabrá de qué iban los demás drabbles. Igual, es mi deseo no dejarlos sin las ganas de saber qué fue de toda esta historia, como ya me lo han manifestado en sus adorables comentarios.

Gracias infinitas por leer, realmente lo agradezco, en especial a: _Shadow of Mars (my dear, an honor as always), Sicky (muchas gracias, y sorry, pero el Rei/Yaten es mi debilidad xD), Usako tenou de Chiba (sí, quiero dejar un legado anonimo xD), Diiva Bloom (esposa *U*), eloina morenozabala (he aquí la respuesta (?) xD Gracias por tu lectura ^^), PaulaLunatica (espero esta haya sido una buena bienvenida para ti ;D Gracias por tu interés, me esforzaré por seguir trayendo historias como esta), Raye Kou (cosa dorable, ruedo y ruedo por tu culpa. i love youuu! *le da una Haruka en helado*)_

De nuevo, gracias por sus lecturas.

Welcome to my imagination.

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


	3. Sufriendo

.

**.::. Sufriendo .::.**

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

.

_[Hoy me convenzo que por tu parte nunca fuiste mía,_

_y aunque me duela verte partir_

_no me arrepiento por el pasado de nuestras vidas…]_

_._

Nada hay como una buena taza de café para despertar.

Miro por el balcón, ese en el que siempre te gustaba estar como en espera de algo o de alguien, era tu lugar preferido. Recién se asoman los primeros rayos de sol en el horizonte, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día. Es extraño, ya han pasado tres años desde aquella madrugada en que nuestro destino se rompió, y me sorprendí soñándote hacía un par de horas.

Y más que un sueño, era un recuerdo visualizado en sueños, un intruso escapándose de mi subconsciente. Te vi sonriéndome con tu sin igual inocencia, aquella misma que me robé cuando apenas tenías catorce años, mirándome y preguntándome al tenor de la luz de luna: _"Darien, ¿me amas?"_. Yo te di una vaga respuesta y volviste a insistir: _"Dime, ¿me amas?"_

Extraño sueño, lo sé, pero lo vi con claridad.

Se me hace increíble pensar en cómo tuviste el valor para renunciar a todo, cómo fue que hiciste para dejar de pensar en los demás y pensar en ti por primera vez, en cómo fue que tuviste la suficiente valentía para hacer lo que no hice yo antes.

Sabía lo que sentías, sabía que no podía hacerte lo suficientemente feliz. Lo supe desde que conocimos a nuestra hija, la cual nunca fue concebida, lo supe cuando me ofrecieron esa beca y viaje a Estados Unidos, lo supe cuando regresé y mirabas diferente. Había algo en ti que no me era conocido, que era totalmente nuevo y por un momento pensé que era a causa de mi regreso; sin embargo, ese brillo se fue a los dos meses y me di cuenta que no era yo el causante de ese resplandor.

Era él, ese que estuvo contigo cuando más me necesitaste, ese que era tu amigo incondicional sin esperar nada a cambio, ese que te escuchaba y que estaba para ti en todo momento, ese que vivía y moría por ti; y no es que yo no lo haya hecho, pero es diferente.

Es gracioso, no debería hablar así de él, al fin y al cabo era mi rival ¿no? Pero debo reconocer que supo darle a tu vida lo que yo no, y no porque no pudiera hacerlo, sino porque consideré que no era ese mi estilo. Para mí no eran tan importantes esas pequeñas cosas, creí que con estar juntos bastaba.

Por primera vez debo aceptar que estaba totalmente errado.

En verdad que busco la explicación para todo esto y me encuentro con una serie de variantes que me llevan a pensar que esto estuvo destinado desde siempre al fracaso, y no porque nunca nos hayamos amado, sino porque irremediablemente estábamos destinados al tedio por muchas causas: por nuestra diferencia considerable de edad, por nuestras diferentes preferencias, por nuestros intereses, por múltiples cosas. Cuando tú querías ir al parque de diversiones (natural a tus 19 años), yo prefería quedarme a leer en casa o en el parque, cuando yo quería asistir a conferencias o congresos sobre medicina, tú preferías salir con Mina de compras o ir a casa de tu madre a aprender a cocinar.

Y es que no puedo entenderlo. Cuando nos conocimos nos odiábamos, no podíamos vernos ni en una mísera pintura; sin embargo, el destino se encargó de juntarnos al devolvernos la memoria de una historia y un amor perdido, un amor olvidado. Nuestra historia juntos, comenzó a partir de ese suceso y no como una relación normal de pareja.

Nunca tuve la oportunidad de invitarte al cine o de invitarte un café. ¡Oh, lo olvidaba! Odias el café. Jamás, y eso es toda una verdad, jamás te pedí que fueras mi novia. Simplemente de la noche a la mañana fuimos pareja implícita, dejando del lado cualquier cosa que pudiese entorpecer aquel acontecimiento, ya sabes Tokio de Cristal, el futuro, _bla, bla, bla_… toda la sarta de palabrerías de las _outers_.

Entre esas cosas sin importancia –para ellas, para todos- estaba mi relación con Rei, la que simplemente se dio por desecha con el hecho de haber recobrado la memoria. Y ¿quién nos preguntó? Tú con tu dulce ilusión y tu característica inocencia aceptaste encantada y, debo reconocer que tu calidez y alegría supieron ganarse mi cariño y mi amor; pero por mucho tiempo, y aunque nunca lo dije, extrañé la compañía de la encantadora e inteligente pelinegra que era tu amiga.

En unas cuantas ocasiones hablamos ¿sabes? Me dijo que a pesar de que ella estaba enamorada de mí, no podía traicionar una amistad. Le dolió mucho cuando todos hicieron a un lado sus sentimientos, y sintió por largo tiempo resentimiento hacia ti por la manera en que le arrebataste todo lo que en verdad le importaba, pero nunca lo mencionó, por respeto a ti, por respeto a la amistad, por respeto al famoso futuro. Quizá si alguien sufrió más de la cuenta fue ella. Tú y yo por lo menos pasamos gratos momentos mientras estuvimos juntos. Momentos de los que no me arrepiento.

Nos casamos más por presiones que por ganas. Bueno, tú si estabas emocionada por tu sueño de ser algún día una hermosa novia, aunque no tanto como lo estabas antes de irme de viaje, y eso si lo note. Regresé y te pareció una buena idea el casarnos lo antes posible; sin embargo, un par de cosas llamaron mi atención. Una fue que desapareciste sin previo aviso dos días completos. Me dijiste que habías tomado un par de días para reflexionar como soltera, no obstante, días después a la boda me enteré que tu amigo Seiya también había desaparecido casualmente esos dos días… me lo confesó Rei.

Yo no mencione palabra, me parecía algo que no valía la pena a esas alturas. Si viviríamos juntos sería mejor comenzar en paz y no con una guerra cubierta de desconfianza, eso era lo que menos nos ayudaría. Hasta el día de hoy, no tengo idea de lo que paso entonces, y preferí nunca preguntármelo, lo que sí puedo asegurar, es que durante nuestro matrimonio jamás dude de tu lealtad, y eso lo puedo jurar.

Cuando volviste de aquel misterioso paseo apresuraste la boda, dijiste que estabas deseosa de casarte conmigo, aseguraste que me amarías por sobre todos y todas las cosas. Me lo dijiste llorando, me lo dijiste enfrente de todos, incluso de él.

Me confié. La verdad es que cuando por fin estuvimos casados me senté a esperar que todo llegara por su propia cuenta, por su propio peso: el futuro, Rini, la supuesta felicidad. No obstante, esa noche en que te fuiste aprendí la lección; el destino nada regala, el destino pone los elementos y de nosotros depende que los hagamos dar frutos.

No puedo quejarme de ti, siempre pusiste de tu parte. Fui yo el culpable y lo sé perfectamente. Dejé de esforzarme en la relación, dejé de ser detallista, dejé de escucharte, dejé de llamar tu atención… la muestra está en que en últimas semanas apenas y cruzábamos una palabra. Yo lo veía y no hice nada, fui un estúpido inmaduro y no hice nada por recuperarte.

Pasaron los años y el cariño se fue desgastando. Tu mirar cambió, te veías cansada, cansada de todo, cansada de la gente y podría decir que hasta cansada de mí. No puedo decir que me odiases, es sólo que suele ser frustrante dar todo, poner todo de tu parte y que eso no sea valorado.

La noche anterior a tu decisión me escuchaste llegar y apenas y me saludaste, no se me hizo extraño, eso era algo que ya venía pasando desde hacía un tiempo. Recuerdo que en ese momento pensé en preguntarte si querías salir a cenar fuera o ver una película en la sala, pero no dije nada, mi turno había sido bastante pesado y quería descansar. _"Otro día será"_, me excusé moralmente y me abstuve de mencionar palabra. Lo que no sabía era que no habría otro día para nosotros.

Noté algo diferente cuando me miraste sentada en la mesa justo frente de mí. Debí intuir el primer indicio. Había algo en ese par de ojos que denotaban algo diferente, algo enigmático. Ya otras veces te había descubierto mirándome de esa manera, pero esa noche había algo más, era una especie de brillo. Decisión quizá. Te sonreí y me fui a dormir tan sólo besando tu frente y dejándote aun sentada en la silla, era siempre tu costumbre irte a dormir después que yo.

Al llegar la madrugada, sentí un poco de frio y me percaté de que no estabas a mi lado. Te escuché frente al armario sacando ropa. Me extrañó pero no le di importancia, poco después oí los cierres de las maletas unir las dos solapas. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de tu intención y no me moví. No estabas huyendo, no estabas yéndote a escondidas, es más, llevabas a cabo tu labor tan normalmente, que si en ese mismo instante me hubiera incorporado, ni siquiera me hubieras dado explicaciones.

De cualquier forma, ¿qué te hubiese dicho? _"¿Quédate, voy a cambiar?"_ Seamos sinceros, eso es muy difícil, aún más cuando tu forma de sentir ya no es la misma, no cuando probablemente te hubieses quedado por compromiso, pena o lástima. ¿Para qué seguir haciéndote infeliz? Eres joven, eres hermosa y eres inteligente, podrás fácilmente encontrar esa felicidad que andas buscando y quizá, implícitamente buscabas que yo lo hiciera por mi cuenta con alguien que me hiciera feliz también, alguien que pudiese estar conmigo por mí mismo y no por un trazado destino.

Te extraño, melancólicamente, pero te extraño, y a la vez también te agradezco, porque ahora puedo decir que estoy –y probablemente estamos- siguiendo y construyendo nuestra vida. Si algún día la benevolencia del destino nos vuelve a reunir, podremos vernos como los amigos que siempre quisimos ser y que no se nos permitió.

Esta mañana, este precioso amanecer que miro por sobre mi balcón, te lo dedico a ti, esperando que seas feliz estés donde estés y con quien sea el feliz afortunado que envuelva tus días.

.

.

* * *

_*Sufriendo - Tony Dize._

¡Holas! (^o^)/

Ah, lo confieso, cuando volví a leerlo y mientras iba editándolo, mi corazón se estrujó y sentí mucha empatía hacia Mamoru, ah, realmente en 2008 era yo muy cruel con él (?) No se, pero aquí traigo esta última viñeta existente de este serial, falta uno, pero no está escrito y nunca llegó a escribirse, por lo que a cinco años le daré el cierre que se merece; quizá tome varios días en que vuelva a actualizar, pero será el drabble final y espero que lo disfruten y estén allí acompañándome.

Gracias infinitas por leer, realmente lo agradezco, en especial a: _Shadow of Mars (I'm so happy that you enjoyed it), Sicky (lo sé, traumas y fijaciones everywhere xD), lili (si, dear, se inspiraron a partir de songs), Lexie (te agradezco tanto tu esfuerzo kamikaze al leer esto, espero no te traumes, love you *u*), rogue85 (Muchísimas gracias :')), (Thaaank You! :D), LOYDA ASTRID (Lili you're back! *w* Mi vida está completa! Gracias por aparecerte por aquí).  
_

De nuevo, gracias por sus lecturas.

Welcome to my imagination.

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


End file.
